Captured Bound and Burned
by Kcc1
Summary: So this is a Harvy Dent story. The Dark Knight one It just exsplores what I think happens to him...Pleas read it! Ch.3 is up!
1. Captured Bound and Burned

Any way this a little Batman story...It's short but i like it!

I hope you like it too!

I dont own Batman...errr well Harvy and The Joker in this case

--

I awoke lying in something wet. Well half of my body was soaked in...in god only know what. I lift my head up and try to take in my surroundings, but that was kind of hard to do with the left side of my face stinging from being covered in some unknown liquid.

When i finally managed to take in my surroundings i saw high ceiling and rafters. A warehouse maybe? I tired to stand but found my arms and legs bound. Leather by the feel of it.

I turn my head as the sudden sound of foot steps fill my ears.

I watch a pair of dirty old black shoes walk into my filed of vision. The came over to me and stopped. I could clearly my captors pant legs, They too were dirty but held some of it old purple shine to them.

I watched as my captor walked away from me. Without warning i saw his foot pull back and then...He had kicked me in the face.

The pain i felt now would be nothing compared to what was soon coming.

My captor, or should i call him attacker, pulled his foot back again.

Expecting him to kick me i flinched.

But no instead of kicking me. He knelt down and cocked his head to it side so we could finally see eye to eye.

I saw dark crazed blood shot eyes staring at me. He had dirty badly combed greenish hair.

His skin thought painted with white showed some of it's original color a sickly yellowish orange.

I could see his face paint clearly for the first time. The black rings around his eyes had been applied so many times they had stained into his skin making it permanent.

The one color on his face that disturbed and terrified me was the dark red smile he had painted on. It was smeared across his face in a forced smile. I didn't know if this was blood or just paint he had found.

He smile at me a twisted smile that belonged to none other than a freak.

"Hello Mister Dent." The man said. His smile changed into a scowl.

I watched him closely as he stood up and pulled away.

"You know what mister Dent? I admire your guts. Rising to occasion to capture all those smooth criminals..." He laughed. His insane laughter filled the room.

There was nothing funny about this! The situation i am in!

I struggled against my bonds.

He watched me struggle as he leaned down and picked up a soggy block of wood.

I stopped struggling and watched him.

"Now what you have Mister Dent is an obsession." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny square box.

"Your obsession to rid to world of evil..." He Flicked the little box open.

"But obsession...they belong to freaks." He clicked the little box's till an orange flame was visible. He placed it next to the soggy wood block he was holding and it immediately burst into flames.

It suddenly hit me. What i was lying in! Gasoline!

I was half soaked in gasoline.

No! My mind screams.

The man smiled. "Your a freak..." He dropped the burning block into the gasoline.

The flames spread quickly coming closer to me.

"...Just like me." The man, No the Joker smiled one last time at me before turing and leaving the building.

I watched him leave, but my vision was cut short because of the now rising flame. I could feel it when it made costact with my wet skin. The smell of burnt hairs filled my noise. It was awfule. I could feel layers of skin being burnt off and becoming raw. I was being burnt alive and no one was here to save me.

Not Rachel, Not Comissioner Gordon, and espescialy not Batman.

I was alone and I was going to die.

"No!" I could hear myself scream. "NO!"

But you know what, the flames wernt the only thing that left me scared. His words had burned them selfs into my brain. I know now what I've become. I'm a freak...just like him.

--

Now i actualy have a part two if any one is intrested. Reviews are nice.


	2. Relisation Bet and Revenge

OK folks, here's part two of my little story...It's sorta based on the movie but mostly my idea!

Man it was awesome...i recommend it! ((But it's not a kids movie))

any way part two is Harvey in the hospital...hope you like it!

I don't own Harvey Joker or Quin deal with it.

* * *

I remember, after the accident, waking up in a hospital. I had opened my eye's, well eye in this case, my left eye for some reason refused to function.

With my right eye i took in my surroundings. White walls crisp and clean. The floors as well were spotless. I noticed a bed next to mine. A little to close for comfort if you asked me. The man lying in the bed had his hole left side of his body coverd in bandages. The ones on his face stuck with some sort of glue and were not wrapped around his whole head. His left arm was bandaged up as well.

I felt some what sorry for the man next to me. He was hooked up to two different machines. One displayed his heart rate. The other i was not quite sure what it did.

I looked at the door next to his bed at the end far end of the wall. The nob slowly turned and a thin skinny woman entered. She had short sandy colored hair and wore glasses. Her salmon pink nurses uniform hurt my eye.

"Mista Harvey Dent?" She called out my name.

I watched her make her way over to the man in the bed. I watched as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

I could feel her thin pale hand on my shoulder.

The man next to me that...that wasn't a patient that was me!

That was me bandaged up!

Me hooked up to those machines!

I looked terrible...

"Mista Dent?" The woman asked tapping me on the shoulder.

"What..." I said. I sounded horrible, but that could be a number of reasons my mouth was coverd in bandages after all.

"No Mista Dent, Dr. J wants us to take those bandages of today. To see if your wounds have healed." The nurse pulled out a pair of silver scissors from her uniform pocket.

She inched the scissors toured my face. "I'm taking the bandages off OK Mista Dent."

I shook my head. If I looked this horrible with the bandages on, god only knew what I looked like under neath them!

"No!" I yelled pulling away from the woman. With a burst of adrenaline I sat up and jump out of the hospital bed.

"Now now Mista Dent, don't do anything rash. Look here see..." She held up her hand's holding the scissors. "I'm just going to but this down right here and go get Dr.J OK?" She placed the scissors on the bed side table next to a coin.

Where had I seen that coin before? I pushed the woman aside and picked up the coin. "We're was this found?" I asked.

"I dunno? It was there when I came to check up on you." The nurse said. She was slowly inching towed the door.

I picked up the scissors and quickly made my way over to her. "Were was this found!" I yelled holding the scissors up to the nurses throat.

"It was found in a burned down wear house...I swear that's all I know. That's all he told me!" The woman cried whimpering.

I looked at the coin burned on one side. Rachel was gone. The one woman I would have giving the world to and she was dead. I looked at the woman straight into her eye's. I showed her the burnt end of the coin.

"You die...if it lands on this side I'll kill you."

The woman nodded.

I flipped the coin I watched her eye's fallow the coin hoping for a good out come.

I snatched it from the air and slammed it down on my bandages arm. She held her breath watching my slowly lift my hand up. My bandaged hand held the scissors in a death grip it wasn't going to wait for an out come.

The woman's scream filled the small room. Louder and louder as the scissors slowly ran across her throat. Then she was quite.

"You shouldn't bet your life on the flip of a coin." I said dropping the scissors on the dead woman's corpse. I looked at the coin on my arm it was burnt side down. I picked it up a placed it on the bed.

I turned and looked at the mirror. I lifted my arm up and slowly unwrapped the bandages around it.

It was hideous. The hand was scared green and purple the fingernails were burnt black. I arm was burnt as well. Black streaks ran around it we're it was burnt the most. The skin was a sickening color, purple green, the skin that wasn't burnt was a pale as sheet.

I tried moving my hand just to make sure it worked. It moved each finger moved one by one.

I riped the IV's and wires out of my arm and looked at my face. Did I really want to know what I'd become.

Both hands trembling I slowly removed the gauze on my face. The first thing i noticed was that my hair was gone. The flesh was burnt raw and peeling. My eye was next. I could see it but could not see out of it. It had gone blind. My nose was next. I wouldn't even call it a nose any more just a whole in my head. My ears were the same story gone. My lips yes the looked normal on my right side but on my left the were purplish in color and forced into a grimace. Not only that I could clearly make out teeth on the left side as well. a good chunk of skin had been burnt through and all i could see know was gum and teeth.

I blinked. My left eye didn't have eyelids.

I really was a freak. I wasn't a man any more. Half man. Half monster. I was a Two-Faced freak and i was out for blood.

I turned grabbing the coin off of the bed and walked out te door.

Why hadn't any one come to aid this woman? I thought to my self. I walked out of my room. The hall way was abandon. So was the main entrance. It sounded deserted. No one was in here this was a hospital wasn't it?

I final noticed a man walking down the hall toured me. Were had I seen him before?

"Do you want to know who turned you into a freak?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

I walked up to me whispering in my ear. "Batman..."

I turned and looked at the man. "I know you from some were...but where?"

The man smiled handing me a gun. "All will be known in good time. But for now I think you have a date with a bat." The man said pointing to the door.

I turned and walked out the door. I was going to kill him. Get my revenge for both me and Rachel.

I Harvey Dent...no not Harvey any more Two-Face. I was going to kill Batman and anyone that got in my way.

* * *

So any way hope you liked it. No more after this unless you want me to write some more.

The nurse that was killed was Quin. Dr.J was the Joker.

Reviews are loved.


	3. Alley and a little Chaos

Well seeing as people really want me to keep going on this...Woot i have Fans!

Just to tell you all I'm writing this in my e-mail box cus i have no micro word.

Anyway I don't own Harvey, Batman, or Joker...and random victims I'll name later.

This actually took me a while to come up with seeing as i did int have a part three...oh well!

* * *

In my hunt for the Batman I found my self roaming Gothams Street at night. At night time the streets were more alive with chaos then ever before.

To think I used to be one of those rich important men in the world, and look were that got me!

I might as well have been born this way. It would have been a lot easier to deal with then turning a street corner and seeing who I used to be. A poster my old face printed on it. Next my face was a slogan.

"I believe in Harvey Dent" I whispered.

Perfect face, nice fiance...all gone!

"Well what dose Harvey Two-Face have to believe in now!" I yelled

I turned into an alleyway right into a mugging. Two men were holding a young woman up agents the wall. One of them was grabbing for her purse and stopped when they saw me.

The shadow cast by the tall building hid most of my ugly side but they still froze in terror.

Then smiles crept across there faces.

The first man walked up to me. "Hey I know you...right Ted I know him...your the Dent guy.

The second man, Ted, nodded. "Yeah looks just like him, blond hair blue eyes nice suit...what's a guy like him doing in a scum place like this Joe?"

Joe looked up at me. "I thought you was dead? What are you some kinda ghost?"

I smiled darkly, pulling my coin from one pocket and the gun from the other. "A ghost...no not a ghost a freak."

Ted looked confused. "A freak...?"

I pointed the gun on Ted and held up my coin. "Lets play a game...head's you win. Tails you lose."

Ted still looked dumbfounded. "Lose what..?"

I turned and looked at the woman out of the corner of my eye. She was trying to escape. "Oh no no..." I lowered the gun and blocked her path. "Your staying to play too...wouldn't want to spoil the fun...Now sit down!"

The woman nodded slowly sitting down. She had look of disgust on her face and was close to screaming. She must have seen my face.

I pointed the gun back at Ted, and flipped the coin in the air. Ted's eye fallowed the coin in the air.

Idiot.

I pulled the trigger and sent him falling backward.

"Who's next?" I turned on the other two. The began to cry shaking there heads in protest.

Just to shut them up I shot them in the head one shot each. That made them quite.

I knelt down and looked in the muggers pockets. Some spare bullets, a small pocket knife, and some money. Good I could use that.

I began to kill more innocent and guilty people just for fun. I was still looking for Batman...but I did this just to pass the time.

The news papers told about me...some ones was littering the ally ways with corpses and know one knew where he was. Even Batman was stumped on this one.

If he wouldn't come to me, I'd go to him.

I smirked if I caused enough chaos he was bound to find me.

* * *

I hope you like it.

Anyway I have an idea for the Joker post DK. A sorta child hood story for him and how he got his scars...should I write it?


	4. Finally and Falling

OK final part of this little story of mine! Hope you liked it!

I don't own Batman or Harvey...

What Batman dose in my story yeah he'd never do this I know...but it's my story!

* * *

Finally he was coming! Batman would finally come. I could get my revenge, for my Rachel.

I told him to meet me in the place were my one love had died. I kidnapped a few people just to make sure he'd come.

I had made sure to block the exits when he came. Just to make sure he stayed.

He came all right.

"Let them go Harvey." He demanded walking onto the scene.

I flinched. "Don't call me that name!" I yelled turning to face him. "I let them go when you admit you let Rachel die!"

"I tried to..." He began.

"You let her die!" I yelled walking up to him holding a small pocket knife. "You let her die...Because you weak..."

He glared at me, then grabbed my shoulders. He flung me away from him. "Don't you ever call me weak Harvey. If anyone weak it's you!"

"I told you not to call me that!" I yelled running up to him sticking the knife in his chest. "Harvey Dent is dead! The only one here now is Two-Face!"

Batman staggered backward into the kidnapped group. I watched to group flea. The only person that mattered was the Batman.

I watched him reach his hand to the knife and pull it out. "I know what it's like to loose a loved one Harvey...I lost the woman I loved..." He turned away from me.

"Liar!" I yelled at him. I pulled a a set of matches out of my back pocket. "You have no clue what I'm going through!"

I went to walked past him and flicked the matches. I set the floor ablaze. It was a perfect ring around us.

I picked up a gun from the floor and faced him, He was gone.

"Were are you!" I spun around. "There's no were to run. If you do you'll end up just like me! You'll end up looking like a freak! "

I shot into the rafters. No luck.

"I know your in there Harvey! You have to fight what your becoming...if you don't you'll lose your self..."

"Don't call me that name!" I spun around and shot at random. None of the shots hit.

He jumped down from his hiding spot. He snuck up behind me and kicked me to the floor. He turned me around and placed his foot on my chest to keep me in my current spot.

I struggled against him. It was no use. We were close to the flames.

"Harvey..."

I froze. His voice didn't sound all gruff and tough anymore. It sounded almost human. Almost like...no it wasn't possible!

I watched him pull his hand up to his mask. I watched him as he pulled off his mask. Dark hair and dark eye's. I'd seen those eyes before. No it couldn't be!

"Bruce!" I struggled and managed to get his foot off of me. I quickly stood up shaking my head. "No...no! You would have not let her die!"

I backed away from him. I turned away, I didn't want to look at him. It's his fault Rachel was dead. He could have saved her, but he didn't.

"Harvey...your as much to blame for Rachel's death as I am...we are both at fault!"

I turned and faced him. "Don't you dare put me on the same level as you!"

I lifted the gun up and aimed it at his face. Batman couldn't be killed but Bruce Wayne could.

"Harvey don't..." I heard a voice yell out. It was all in my head but it sounded to real. The voice was female.

"Who...?" I began out loud.

"Oh come now Harvey you don't remember me?"

I looked at Bruce. "Your doing this aren't you!" I yelled. "Stop! Make it stop!"

I charged toward him. He side stepped me. I ran head long into the flames. I fell to the floor screaming in pain.

I felt Bruce close to me. I spun my head around and faced him. It wasn't Bruce that I was looking at it was Batman.

His hands met my chest and he pushed me off the edge.

It felt like forever. I was a falling to my death. The wind had killed the flames around me. I was ugly on the outside, all of me was now.

I wasn't good to Begin with.

I should have known this is what you get for being good.

I felt something get me in the back. I watched that something push it way out through my chest. It was a pipe. I had been impaled.

I could feel the same feeling with my head to. The back of my skull to my blind eye.

After that nothing...I knew...this is what its like to be dead...your alone...

I've seen both sides of the coin.

I've lived long enough to see myslef become the villan.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon quickly ran across the DO NOT CROSS tape.

"Were is he?" He asked.

A police officer pointed to a body. It was stuck on some construction polls that had been stuck in the ground. It's arms were outstretched, blood was every were. The body was burnt but it was still recognizable. The victims eye's were hallow and lifeless. A twisted smile, Half of it was a grimace the other half looked crazed.

Gordon turned away. "Are you sure it's him?" He asked the officer.

"It's him Commissioner." A dark figure walked up to him.

"Batman...It's Harvey..." Gordon said. "I know it's Harvey...but why?"

"He did it for revenge...but his revenge ate him alive and turned him into this..." Batman lifted his hand up and pointed to Harvey's body.

"Some one must have put him up to this." Gordon said not fully convinced Harvey was at fault.

"All it takes is a little push off the edge Commissioner." Batman said.

Gordon shook his head. "But I don't think..." He turned to face Batman. He was gone.  
"Always dose that..."

* * *

Batman watched to crime scene unfold from his hiding spot.

Harvey was the purist of the pure and look how easy it was for Joker to manipulate him.

He had taken Gothams white knight and panted him an ugly color.

Corrupted him till he broke, and when he broke he shattered.

* * *

Ta-DA! I hope you all liked it.

I was thinking of doing some story's for the other villains...good idea bad idea?

Yeah yeah i know Batsy would never ever take his mask off...but...


End file.
